Pursuit and Victory
by Selth Afrinon Marcelious R
Summary: I've always admired the way books can create a colorful picture through simple words. Anyway, My first fanfic. The crystals are beginning to fade once again, and a caravan from the Tipa peninsula is simply trying to find a way to save its town.
1. Day one

It was a cool evening on the Tipa peninsula. No one knew why it was called Tipa, it was simply that it had been called that since anyone could remember, and it would probably be called that until some group of people choose to change it. But that wasn't likely.

At any rate, a dusty road stretched out into the distance from a small town. The town was called Nemura. It was situated at the end of the peninsula and was old with only a few families living in it. There was a crystal, in the northern section of the town just in front of the town elder's house, that easily kept the miasma at bay. But the light that once shone brightly in the night was dulling. Its life force was giving out. Once again it was time for the keepers of the crystal to voyage out to obtain the life giving water that kept the crystal alive year after year, as had been tradition…year after year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clattering of wheels interrupted the usually serene quiet of the dusty road. Soon a caravan came into view, dispelling the miasma around it. Beside it walked two clavats and a lilty. One clavat wore green, the other white and brown with a white cap. The green one held a blue steel blade in one hand, a flame shield in the other. The white one, the blacksmith's son, held a father's blade and a blessed shield. The lilty, a girl, wore iron gauntlets and boots. Her spear, a simple bronze partisan, was in hand, and the weapon was used as a walking stick as its owner looked ahead.

On the caravan, behind the blue parupus that drew it, a yuke with a horned visor and green adornments sat. He held the reins with one of skill, as he had been taught since he was a boy. A hammer on his side glinted in the setting sun. Sitting on the rear of the caravan, with her legs dangling near the road, was a female clavat in a simple white garb, a tough dress-like thing with no frilly non-necessities. Her brown hair fell behind her, and she was relaxed and laid back, her mind lost in the red clouds. Her copper blade and lightning shield were propped up on the caravan's wall to her right.

Behind her, inside the caravan, was a female selkie. She had light blue hair and wore traditional selkic clothes, a blue skirt and a top that showed her impressive cleavage. She was sleeping on the tents, yes, on the tents, and a dual shooter racket, her weapon, laid beside her head.

The last member of the group, another selkie, this one male, was actually on top of the caravan.

He wore a green-brownish garb and had a blue headband that almost matched his blue-grayish hair. Oddly enough, he also wore a skirt, as was selkic tradition. He held his racket, a butterfly head, loosely in his left hand, and his right hand he held a new looking brownish blue book. A quill stuck out from its spine, and a pad of powdered ink was attached to its cover. This was his journal. He, along with the other caravaners, had been told to keep one. They were told that it would come in handy one day. But he was the first to start his.

_Ahd-Serf's Journal_

_Day one._

_We left Nemura today. Not a lot has happened, other then Justin assuming the role of "Leader". Stupid green wearing clavat. I'll admit, he has sword skills, and he is cool headed, and he has a commanding air around him, and his father led the caravan before him, as did his grandfather and his great grandfather, but still. It's only day one. _

_In other news, this pad and quill thing is working very well. I'll have to congratulate Nomic's dad, the town alchamist. He knows how to drive a caravan well. I wonder why… Oh well._

_The sun is setting. I think we're going to stop in a clearing up ahead. We covered a lot of ground today. _

_End Journal_

The clattering of the caravan wheels came to a halt. A voice, Justin's called out "Hey, Ahd-Serf! Get down here! We need help unloading the tents!" Another one, the lilty's, shouted "Hey! Why does Cher-num get to sleep? And why on the tents!"

There was a bit of clamor and confusion for a second, but the tents were finally staked, a fire started, and food, provided by the merchant's daughter, the clavat named Samantha, was being cooked. A few of the caravaners had taken their journals out and started writing. Ahd-Serf, with steamed corn in hand and his weapon strapped across his back, simply wandered around the campsite.

There were three tents. One for the males, one for females, and one for Nomic. The yuke had brought a tent for himself, and no one disagreed with it. Those tents were situated around a fire, with the caravan on the opposite side of said fire. Ahd-Serf walked up to the caravan and was surprised to see Jon, the white wearing clavat. Jon simply looked at Ahd-Serf, then moved aside, motioning for him to sit. Ahd-Serf complied. When he looked up, he saw what Jon had been looking at.

There was nothing obscuring the night sky, not a tree or cloud. The moon was high in the east, and the stars dotted everything. Ahd-Serf heard the ocean's waves, he felt the soft spray of the sea. The sky was reflected in the ocean's mirror. Jon, who had always been the silent one, spoke.

"We're very young to be doing this, aren't we."

Ahd-Serf looked quizzically at him, then responded "Yes. Some of us are barely of age. I am only thirteen."

" I've heard talks of the crystal loosing it's lifetime."

"That's why we're here. To bring it back."

"Not like that. The voyage for myrrh has been coming sooner each year. I fear for the worst."

"You always fear for the worst. Come on, let's get you some food."

"Alright."

So they walked over to where the rest of the caravaners had gathered for dinner.

**-End Chapter One-**


	2. An encounter

Hello. I forgot to say stuff in my first chapter. For the song, it's better if you listen to it before you read it. This is my first Fan-fic, so please send me reviews. I used the orignal charachter designs from the game. Well, uh, thank you for reading this pointless drable. Please tell me what I need to work on.

* * *

An Encounter 

"_Face to the sea,_

_I hear the wind,_

_Calling me to truth._

_Close your eyes,_

_And dream beneath_

_The warmth of skies so blue."_

Sarah awoke to the sound of someone singing. It was the early hours of the morning. Anciope and Cher-num were asleep to her right. The clavat got to her feet and retrieved her shoes, putting them on. She pushed the tent flap aside and walked outside. The sun was just beginning to turn the western sky gray, and the stars were leaving. The moon was nowhere in sight. The singing had become louder.

"_Lo-o-o-nging to _

_R-e-st my,_

_Weary bones._

_So long the path,_

_O-h be still,_

_My soul…"_

It was an ancient lullaby that was always sung to the children of Nemura. Sarah listened closely and heard an instrument being played along with the song. Jon was the only person who had brought that kind of instrument. But she didn't know he could sing. No one knew a lot about him.

"_Don't say a word, _

_I know what's on_

_your mind at any time._

_Follow the path and you will see,_

_Together we can sigh."_

She started to look for him, following the sound of his voice. He seemed to know the song very well. Finally, she found him. He was up in a tree, his back to the trunk. His sword hung loosely from his makeshift sheath, and his left had had a stringed instrument.

"Holding dear times in mind  
Friends stay near  
They guided my path and my heart  
I thank you"

Sarah had her pan flute out in a second. She knew the next part well. It was the only part she memorized out of the entire song. She couldn't sing. But she could play the flute solo for the song. With a breath, she blew into the holes. The sound rose and fell, beautiful and sad. She moved her fingers over the holes, producing a beautiful melody.

Jon was surprised at the sound that came to his ears from behind. He looked down and saw Sarah playing a pan flute. Her eyes were closed, probably in concentration and thought. She reached the end of her solo, and Jon continued singing._  
_

_"When the night was creeping and frightening  
Then I saw the love of my mother dear  
Aching for the arms of my family  
Holding back the tears  
Holding back the darkness  
Moonless starry night  
Am I stronger, wiser than  
When I first met you?  
Could it be that I've grown and changed?  
I'm happy if it's true  
In the dark of night  
Don't be scared, believe me  
I can show you what's right  
Follow the path of light  
Together we'll shine  
In the moonless starry night"_

Jon jumped down from the tree to talk to Sarah, but another caravan came clattering into view. It awoke the rest of the Nemuran caravan, and they came out of their tents and the rising sun temporarily blinded all of them. But their weapons were at the ready, just in case the newcomers wished ill of them.

The incoming caravan was surrounded by four lilties in black armor that held their Partisans straight up, points to the sky. Their face plates were designed with the symbol of the lilty on it's front, and they walked in perfect cadence.

They proudly marched right up to Justin and Anciope, who had taken the lead to greet the fellow caravan. The two wore bright smiles, but suspicion in their eyes. One of the lilties speed up his march and reached the two before the other lilties. He spoke to them, acknowledging Anciope first.

"It is good to see another lilty on the road! I am Sol Racht, leader of the Alfitarian caravan. We were on our way to Nemura to restock on much needed supplies."

"Then you'd go to my father, the town merchant." Sarah called out from behind Justin.

"Tell me," Jon said "How long have you been on your voyage for Myrrh? Your chalice is almost full."

"Indeed." Sol Racht responded. "We have been on the voyage for four months. I see you have just set out." He said, motioning to their chalice. It sat empty and motionless, staring with envy at the Alfitarian chalice.

No one said anything for a second. There was nothing to say. Then a voice called out. "Would you like to have breakfast with us?" It was Nomic, who had finally emerged from his tent. Justin looked as him in surprise, but there was no hiding it. They had enough food to last them two years, not exaggerating.

"No, we could not possibly…" A stomach growled from one of the silent Alfitarians. Everyone looked at him. "I guess we have our answer." Nomic said as began to prepare food.

The entire Nemuran caravan busied itself with the task of treating the Alfitarians as best they could. Soon the sun was in the blue, cloudless sky, and twelve people were gathered around a fire, eating and drinking merrily. The two caravans had become friendly with one another. Sol Racht told Justin they had traveled all night to reach Nemura. But no one had bothered to ask why.

-**End chapter two-**

* * *

Kind of a cliffhanger at the end. Sorry it's kind of slow, I'll try to speed it up next chapter. Thanks for reading, and an extra thanks for those who review. 


End file.
